SMA yang tak terlupakan
by Ginko Nishimuraya
Summary: bAKU SUDAH GAK TAHANNNNNNN!/Kutatap hamparan Sawah kearahku. Namun tiba-tiba benda aneh mengenai kepalaku dan rasanya sakit/"SADOKOOOOO"/"APA LHO BILANG JAGAL JELEK ITEM / "Sai masih tertawa sambil guling-guling ,Kiba teman sebangkunya khawatir sekali dan goncang-goncang tubuh Sai/.chap 7 is up/chap 1,5 dan 6 replace karena banyak kata ilang
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING**:OOC level akut!ini fanfic pertamaku jadi gomen ya kalau fanficku jelek banget . And gomen juga kalau ada yang idenya sama tapi ini murni ideku . Satu lagi minta reviewnya ya buat bikin fanfic yang lebih baik.

"_**Setting orang pertama pelaku utama dengan banyak innernya."**_

**AKTIVITAS SAKRALKU**

Suasana suram terpancar dari sebuah ruangan yang berpenghuni tetap 30 puluh orang dengan dindingnya bercat hitam . Ruangan yang damai dan asri tanpa banyak memang! seharusnya ruangan 9x6 meter ini ramai dengan suara hiruk pikuk penghuni didalamnya. Tapi aku bahagia dengan keadaan penghuninya yang sibuk sendiri . Itu artinya tidak akan ada yang mengganggu aktivitas sakralku. Namun tiba-tiba datang wanita cantik nan seksi dengan iris Hitam dan merah bak anggur merah dan brownis yang bersandingan (Author:rasanya mau mencicipinya) mengucapkan salam pagi.

Aduh! kurasa aktifitas sakralku bakalan terganggu sebentar!(tampang sedih )_kenapa engkau harus kemari lagi wahai wanita yang cantik nan seksi?_bukankah kemarin Kita sudah bertatap muka…..!huft!_kenapa hari ini aku bertatap muka lagi dengan engkau_.

**Kurenai Senseeeeeeei!**

Gomen …kalau hamba jadi siswa yang selalu durhaka pada engkau. Aaaaahh gaswat level akut….. kurasa sindromku mulai kambuh. Padalah engkau baru saja mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Gomen sensei….!

**AKU SUDAH GAK TAHANNNNNNN!**

oh….kami sama maafkan segala dosa-dosa hambamu yang nista ini. Mataku sudah tidak kuat menahan derita seberat ini!

huaaaa…..ayolah mata(tampang sedih dari sang tokoh)! bukalah sedikit. Oh…. Sensei kenapa sich suara anda begitu merdu layaknya suara Chistina perry yang membawakan lagu a Thousand years itu…aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menahan kelopak mataku untuk membuka!Sepertinya ada kotoran cicak seberat satu ton yang nyangkut diatas kelopak mataku

Gomen Sensei ..kurasa aku harus lambaikan tangan dan bendera putih , sensei aku menyerah untuk tetap bertahan menbuka kelopak mataku ini …. Gomen ya….!( Author:benar-benar siswa yang durhaka nomer wahid)

BRUKKKK….suara pelan kepala yang ku jatuhkan kemeja. Benar –benar nikmat kayak abis makan pudding rasa Yokitori!( Author:Hahahahaaaa..emang ada pudding rasa Yokitori benar-benar tokoh aneh yang gak banget)

**0000000000=*********=000000000000**

"hei ! Shikamaru …bangun woi udah bel masuk!cepetan bangun!woiiiiiii!"terdengar sayup sayup suara yang begitu familiar ditelingaku yang super tajam ini . Apakah mimpi? kenapa rambut duren masuk ke dalam acara mimpi indahku.

Mendoukusai!

Benar –benar perusak suasana. eh… tunggu dulu kenapa tubuhku seperti ada yang guncangin…dan sepertinya Si Naruto ngulangin kata-katanya lagi…

Sepertinya ini bukan mimpi!. Kubuka mataku dengan berat hati perlahan-lahan.

Mendoukusai!

Dengan tamapang sok bodoh aku bertanya pada Naruto

"hee?…Sensei sudah pergi yaa?"tanyaku pada Si jabrik yang ada didepan bangkuku.

"heeh? terlambat…. !sensei sudah pergi dari tadi malah sekarang sudah mau bel masuk kelas lagi."seru Naruto

Hah! jadi aku sudah pergi ke dunia mimpi selama 120 menit ditambah jam istirahat 15 Menit. Lama sekali padahal sepertinya mimpiku tadi secepat kilat alias singkat banget.

"eh kog malah bengong "Tanya naruto memyadarkanku dari tanpang bego akibat terkejut. Ah sial !kurasa abis pulang sekolah nanti aku bakalan ngabisin 4 porsi Domburimono di kedai "Mesti wareg" milik paman Yamato Cuma gara –gara ngelewatin jam makan siang dikantin.

huaaaa …Beneran dech bakal ngabisin jatah bulanan kalau dalam seminggu ini aku sudah 4 kali ke kedai Paman Yamato dan ditambah nanti berarti jadi 5 kali. Kalau di kalkulasi 1 porsi Domburimono harganya xxx Yen belum ditambah minumnya yang gak tentu 1 gelas.

Kurasa kalau begini terus dalam sebulan aku bakal miskin dan saingan dengan chouji nich!haaaa…. oh tidaaaaaaaaak !(berkata dalam hati dengan ekspresi radak sendu).

Aku melewatkan jam makan siang kurasa gara-gara teman sebangku yang tidak mau membangunkanku.

Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan si chikenbut yang MENYEBALKAN alias Uciha Sasuka .

Cowok terdingin di SMA 12 Konohagakure bahkan mungkin sekota Konohagakure.

Memang benar duduk sebangku dengan dia enak bila dibanding duduk dengan naruto karena diatidak bakal dech ganggu aktivitas kadang –kadang sifat dinginnya yang kelewat batas ampek melebihi dinginnya suhu antartika ini loch yang bikin aku sebel.

Gimana kagak sebel coba dia diem-diem aja kalau ada sensei yang mau menuju bangkuku atau dekat dengan ada inisiatife buat bangunin aku. And taulah akibatnya kalau tidur saat jam pelajaran siap-siap dech ditegur atau dijewer dan yang paling parah diomelin gak berhenti-hentinya apmek mulut itu sensei berbusa gara-gara kelamaan ceramah gratis.

Benar-benar MENYEBALKAN.

Dan itu tidak terjadi satu kali saja aku ngalamin yang kayak gitu . Sudah berkali-kali sejak aku sebangku dengan si Uchiha ini kelas X Fisika 4 dulu dan sampai sekarang di XI Fisika 4.

Sudah 1 tahun lebih 5 bulan tepatnya aku sebangku dengannya. Lama juga kan !Padahal dia sungguh MENYEBALKAN.

Tapi dia satu-satunya siswa yang tidak bakal ganggu ketika aku lagi hibernate ria layaknya sandy si tupai di cartoon spongebob squarepants. Itulah alasan utamaku menahan dia duduk sebangku denganku.

Panjang umur Si Chickenbut ini baru saja aku mikirin dia .

Eh… tau-tau dia sudah nongol di depan kelas dan menuju bangku paling belakang pojok alias bangkuku.

Bangku strategis buat jalanin misi. hehehe….

Setelah Si Chickenbut sampai dibangku sebelahku buru-buru aku melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan

"eh pantat ayam kau ini benar-benar MENYEBALKAN ya. Kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku?Gara-gara kau aku tidak dapat jatah waktu makan siang. eh…tadi Kurenai sensei ngasih tugas kagak?"Sasuke diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sepertinya dia mengacuhkanku. Kuulangi pertanyaanku sekali lagi

"eh pantat ayam tadi Kurenai sensei ngasih tugas kagak?"namun si dingin es ini tetap diam tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa putus asa aku bertanya pertanyaan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya.

Namun nihil dia tetap diam dengan tampang datarnya.

Sungguh MENYEBALKAN.

Akan aku balas perlakuan dia. Otakku yang IQ nya diatas 200 ini atau bisa dibilang jenius secara refleks memikirkan rencana-rencana jahil untuk membalas Sasuke. ( Author:sombong banget)

BRAKKK!

.Kugebrakkan tanganku kemudian melanyangkan pernyataan –pernyataan yang bisa bikin kuping mendidih panas.

"Dasar pantat ayam sombong sok cool sok pintar .Gue tau kog kau perfeck tapi kau tetap gak bias hidup sendiri. jangan Pura-pura tuli. kau juga butuh sosialisasi. Dasar chikenbut aneh keturunan Tarzan. Padalah kagak pakai headset atau headphone,tapi pura-pura tuli. Mudah-mudahan kau benar-benar tuli, entar biar kau tak bias sosilisasi sekalian SASUKE!"pernyataanku sukses besar.

Sasuke bergeming dari aktifitas patungnya. Dia menjawab pernyataanku dengan nada kesal.

"Eh rambut nanas banyak bacot . Aku diam saja karena kau memanggilku pantat ayam. Namaku bukan pantat ayam"dengan penuh penegasan dia berkata lagi

"Sekali lagi namaku bukan pantat ayam. Jadi jangan pernah memanggilku pantat ayam atau Si Chickenbut lagi. Apa perlu aku memperkenlkan diriku lagi kalau namaku Sa-su-ke(sasuke berkata dengan dipenggal-penggal tiap suku kata),Uchiha Sasuke Ha?"nada pengucapan Sasuke yang lama-lama semakin tinggi menunjukkan kalau dia sedang emosi.

Aku hanya menagapinya dengan seringai kecil di bibirku(Author:Dasar Nara Shikamaru yang usil bin aneh . gak ada kerjaan ngejailin … OOC banget)

"hah!kenapa kau malam senyum-senyum ?"Tanya Sasuke atas responku yang bertolak belakang. Akupun hannya menjawab.

"Benar-benar langka . Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenalmu kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar langka bagi seorang Uchiha. Kurasa aku sukses bikin kau esmosi hahahaaaaa!"Suara yang menggelegar sukses keluar dari mulutku yang tidak kuat menahan tawa

Namun ini berbeda dengan ekspresi Sasuke dia sepertinya semakin marah karena aku mengepal mulai terangkat menuju wajahku.

Aku terdiam menunggu fenomena langka ini. Fenomena Sasuke memukul orang hannya karena disindir.

Namun sepertinya tangannya tidak jadi memukul wajahku,dia menurunkan kepalannya dan hannya mengeluarkan desisan kecil lalu kembali kewajah datarnya seperti semula.

Ahhhh…pupus sudah dech harapanku menyaksikan kejadin bersejarah dalam -benar Sasuke yang MENYEBALKAN dan membosankan.

"konichiwa!"suara Kakasi sensei yang entah tau kapan sudah berdiri di depan kelasku.

Kurasa aku tau penyebab Sasuke mengurungkan Kakasi Sensei akan kubalas nanti kau …

**TBC….**

**Author Note:**

Nara Shikamru,Uchiha Sasuke ,Uzumaki Naruto=16 tahun

Kelas Fisika pelajarnnya adalah Seni budaya Jepang,Sejarah,Matematika, Fisika murni, Fisika Aplikasi,Bahasa Jepang,IT dan Olah Raga

Kurenai Sensei=23 tahun guru Seni budaya Jepang

Kakasi Sensei =37 tahun guru Fisika Aplikasi

Domburimono terdiri dari sebuah mangkuk(domburi), beras ditutup dengan beerbagai lauk seperti daging sapi rebus(gyudon)ayam dan telur(oyakodon)udang goring(tendon) atau daging babai goring dan telur(katsudon)dengan sup tahu dan acar.

Yokitori seperti sate terdiri dari potongan ayam dan tulang rawan yang dimasak diatas panggangan arang

**Sekali lagi Gomen ya kalau fanficku ancur lebur kanyak bubur….**

**Jangan lupa di review yaa biar aku tau kelanjutan !Mohon dimaklumi karena Author yang tidak pandai ini ,jadi butuh ide-ide gokil dari para reader.**

**Please review this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**warning:**OOC ,banyak typo ,AU,bahas aneh crita abal –abal dan radak ngwur

crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata bagus

Nara Shikamru,Uchiha Sasuke ,Uzumaki Naruto=16 tahun

Kelas Fisika pelajarnnya adalah Seni budaya Jepang,Sejarah,Matematika, Fisika murni, Fisika Aplikasi,Bahasa Jepang,IT dan Olah Raga

Kurenai Sensei=23 tahun guru Seni budaya Jepang

Kakasi Sensei =37 tahun guru Fisika Aplikasi

Sejarah=iruka,28

Matematika=azuma,37

Fisika murni=yamato,30

Bahasa Jepang=jiraya40

IT=minato37

Olah Raga=gay30 tahun

Domburimono terdiri dari sebuah mangkuk(domburi), beras ditutup dengan beerbagai lauk seperti daging sapi rebus(gyudon)ayam dan telur(oyakodon)udang goring(tendon) atau daging babai goring dan telur(katsudon)dengan sup tahu dan acar.

**AKTIVITAS SAKRALKU**

_sebelumnya…_

"konichiwa!"suara Kakasi sensei yang entah tau kapan sudah berdiri di depan aku tau penyebab Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Awassss Kakasi Sensei akan kubalas nanti kau …

**AKTIVITAS SAKRALKU**

**Normal POV**

" konichiwa ,sensei "jawab murid XI Fisika 4 serempak. Setelah itu Kakashi sensei menjelaskan materi pelajaran.

"…...karena gaya berat yang lebih besar….."tiba-tiba ditengah menerangkan materi Kakashi menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menuju deret depan tempat Shikamaru duduk kemudian menyuruh Naruto ,Ino yang berada di depan naruto,Sai yang berada didepan Ino serta Hinata yang berada didepan Sai untuk menunduk .

Mereka menuruti saja apa kata Gurunya. Setelah mereka menunduk dari arah depan Kakashi melempar Spidol dengan kekuatan penuh seperti melempar bola base ball kearah bangku pojok belakang dan selang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara jeritan 8 oktaf dari tempat duduk itu

"aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu." yap ini adalah suara dari shikamaru.

Shontak seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas tertawa terbahak –bahak melihat aksi shikamaru. Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitar . Dan itu sukses menjadikan dia bahan ejekan karena wajah bloonnya.

Bertambah pula rasa kesalnya kepada Sasuke karena tidak membangunkan dia waktu tidur. Setelah ini Sasuke bakalan jadi target utama buat balas dendam selain Kakashi .

"eh Shika udah sampai mana tadi ngimpinya ampek iler lho membentuk benua Australia"ejek kiba yang berada di pojok depan disertai tawa anak –anak XI Fisika 4.

"Alaska "jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"disana ada apa aja"timpal yang lain.

namun sebelum Shikarumaru menjawabnya Kakashi memotong acara Tanya jawab tersebut dan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk cuci muka . Sepertinya Shikamaru belum bias bernafas lega.

walaupun Si Sensei hanya menyuruhnya cuci muka tapi untuk nanti dia tidak tau kejutan apa yang bakal dihadiahkan Senseinya itu pada dirinya.

yah kita berdoa saja semoga tidak aneh-aneh. Sementara si tokoh utama lagi keluar buat cuci muka seorang cowok raven bemata beriris mata hitam kelam tengah memunculkan senyum devilnya . Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Sasuke.

'hehe…. rasain lho salah sendiri tadi menghinakau anak Tarzan aku kan keturuanan klan uchiha yang terhormat dan terpandang maska kau samakan aku dengan si tarzan itu. Za ogahlah aku bangunin kamu rambut nanas. Setelah ini aku jamin kamu pasti bakal kenak hukuman Sensei bernasker yang aneh ini hahahahahaha' batin Sasuke dalam hati

**Shikamru POV**

Ah kenapa sindromku kambuh lagi padahal tadi sudah tidur 2 jam lebih.

Kurasa kejadian pertama bakal keulang lagi .

Eh….mata jangan merem dong ini kan waktunya kakashi sensei. itu orang kan radak kagak beres. Nanti kalau aku tidur waktu jamnya , bias aku kena hukuman aneh lagi.

Please ayolah! kompromi dikit donk duhai mataku yang indah. Ah tidak !tetep kagak bias kurasa aku harus minta bantuan sasuke.

"key nanati bangunin aku waktu Kakashi keliatannya tau kalau aku tidur"

"Hn"kebiasaan dech dia Cuma jawab Hn doing tapi kagak papa .

"Makasih key"And inilah waktuku menghampiri alam mimpiku yang kutinggal sebentar. jaaaa sensei….

00000

Kutatap hamparan Sawah hijau didepan ku dan tak ketinggalan seoarang wanita cantik tengah menungguku di ujung lading. aku berlari menghampirinya dan dia juga menuju kearahku. Tinggal sealangkah lagi aku bakal berpelukan dengannya. Namun tiba-tiba benda aneh mengenai kepalaku dan rasanya sakit. Refleks aku berteriak dan ternyata aku bangun dari tidur.

Mendoukusei padahal tinggal selangkah aku akan berpelukan dengan Temari-Chan. benar-benar menyebalkan siapa sich yang ganggu tidurku .

Eh tunggu sebentar ini kan dikelas dan kenapa juga semua mata memandangku apakah ini masih jam pelajaran.

OH Nooooooo! ini masih waktunya kakashi sensei.

Mampus hidupku nanti bakal jadi Sushi yang dicincang kotak-kotak abis itu dimakan ama Kakashi.

Oh tidak !aku kan belum menikah belum meraskan indahnya malam pertama, aku tidak mau jadi santapan sensei yang anech itu. ah SA-Sa-keyyyyyyyyyyy kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku . Huft…. tida tiba suara aneh milik kiba membuyarkan lamunanku

"eh Shika udah sampai mana tadi ngimpinya ampek iler lho membentuk benua Australia"

kiba kurang ajar banget sich kagak tau ya kalau aku lagi dongkol banget gara-gara mimpiku diganggu lagi.

Tadi Naruto sekarang Kakashi perjaka tua itu. Kujawab aja sekenanya.

Eh malah yang lain ikut-ikutan kayak Kiba. Namun belum sempat aku membalas mereka , Sensei meyuruhku cuci muka.

Anech Biasanya dia memberiku kejutan yang gak biasa kog ini malah dibiarin saja. Dengan langkah malas akupun meninggalkan kelasa menuju westafel dekat kelas XI Fisika 4. Sesaat setelah keluar kelas terbersit pikiran jahil dibenakku.

Aku bakalan gunain kesempatan ini untuk pergi ngantin. Lagian aku ketiduran tadi mungkin gara-gara kelaparan. Dari pada di kedai Sensei yamato mending di kedai Paman Teuchi kan lebih murah meriah dan banyak diskon plus bias ngutang. Kalaupun Nanti nasinya abis aku bias memesan ramen instant. Kan harganya lebih murah itung-itung penghematan lagi. sekali-kali gak papalah makan –makanana ala orang malas yang kagak sehat(kagak nyadar padahal dia sendiri pemalas).

**Normal POV**

Setelah sampai ke kantin perkiraan Shikamaru benar,makanan beratnya sudah ludes yang ada tinggal ramen instant. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Shikamaru memesan makanan kesukaan teman sekelasnya yang super Bloon siapa lagi kalau bukan si jabrik mirip bule Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan segera setelah ramen disiapkan Shikamaru memakannya dengan buru-buru.

hal ini membuat paman teuchi berfikiran mungkin dia belum makan dua hari dua malam . Peman teuchi memandang Shikamaru yang tengah berusaha menghabiskan rame panasnya dengan wajah Iba kemudian beliau menasehati Shikamaru untuk pelan –pelan makannya.

"Nak Shika pelan-pelan kalau makan , Masih panas nanti perutmu sakit lho. Kasiahan sekali! apakah kamu benar –benar kelaparan? . Baiklah akan aku kasih geratis buat porsi makanmua hari ini."

"apa paman teuchi serius! ini gratis?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah tidak percaya dan berbinar-binar

"Iya nak. paman serius sepertinya Nak Shika Kelaparan "

"terimakasih paman aku memang kelaparan sekali"

Hehehe…. seharusnya ini setiap hari paman, kalau begini terus kan aku bias menghemat uangaku. kurasa dewi fortuna berpihak padaku kali ini.

Padahal sich sebenarnya aku buru-buru makan agar bias segera kembali kekelas biar sensei itu tak curiga kepadaku batin shikamaru. 10 menit sudah waktu yang dibutuhkan Shikamaru menghabiskan ramennya.

Walaupun Suadah memakan waktu yang banyak toh shikamaru tetap santai-santai saja jalannya. Padahal waktu makan ramen tadi terburu-buru. Hayo kenapa para reader? yap jawabannya karena dia kenyang banget. Alhalsil untuk sampai kekelas kemabli membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

0000000===

"kenapa Lama,apakah kamu tidur dulu waktu cuci muka"

"Tadi westafel di depan kelas macet"Mendengar alasan itu Kakashi segera keluar kelas mengecek kebenaran perkataan ternyata westafelnya tidak macet

"Tidak macet!"

"Itukan tadi mungkin sekarang sudah enggak."Shikamaru tetap ngeles

"Trus kemana?"Tanya kakashi sensei penuh selidik

"Aku ke Kamar mandi cowok diutara"

"kenapa kekamar mandi utara,Bukankan kamar mandi cowok sebelah selatan lebih mau bilang macet lagi"

"itu karena tadi di kamar mandi cowok dekat kelas lagi antri pada ganti baju"Jawab Shikamaru ngeles

" Tapi kog kamu tadi kebarat sepertinya menuju kantin paman teuchi"

kau phikir aku tadi tidak lihat kau menuju ke kantin ha. Aku tadi tak sengaja lihat kau pergi kekantin pas mau ngambil buku Icha-icha ku di ruang guru. Akan akau buat kau mengaku Shikamaru di depan teman –temanmu batin Kakashi.

"Itu karena biar aku semangat Sensei .kan olahraga bikain mata melek. Kalau sensei tak percaya bias tanya sendiri ke paman teuchi " hehehe…. aku tadi sudah minta paman teuchi untuk bohong kalau ada yang nanya batin Shikamaru.

"oh... begitu ,ini soal kamu kerjakan dulu sebelum kamu duduk ,tadi kan pas kamu ketiduran kita lagi bahas soal ini "

Aku tidak mungkin bertanya pada paman teuchi dia kan selalu melinungi para pelanggannya. aku kasih saja soal yang sulit dan belum pernah aku terangin. biar kamu tidak bias mengerjkandan gak ada yang bias bantu setelah itu aku bakal hukum kamu batin kakashi

"Sudah sensei,Bagaimana apakah ini benar"Tanya Shikamaru selang beberapapa detik setelah Selesai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan senseinya.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan jawaban itu benar. Padahal soal ini benar-benar sulit dan untuk ukuran siswa biasa belum tentu mamapu menyelesaikan soal si empunya yang ditanyai hannya berswedrop Ria.

**Kakashi POV**

What the hell kog biasa dia jawab bener kan ini soal sulit banget apalagi waktunya yang sinagkat banget.

OMg dia kan Shikamaru pantas saja dia bias menyelesaikan tugas ini.

Kenapa akau bias tidak ingat kalau siswa ini pintar.

Ah ini semua mungkin gara-gara aku tadi terlalu seriuas baca manga Icha –Icah jadi melupakan siapa yang kuajak bicara tadi.

Kalau tau gini dari tadi aku sudah kasih hukuman kedia . Tidak ada yang boleh meremehkan mata pelajarankau sekalipun dia sudah bias. Tak akan kubiarkan di lolos dari jerat hukumanku.

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menghukum anak ini. walaupun sudah tidak tersisa banyak waktu karena jamku hamper habis. Kalau tidak bias sekarang jangan harap kau lolos setelah pulang sekolah nanti. hehehe…. seringai iblis muncul dibibirnya (haha padahal pake masker mana kelihatan)

"Shika nanti temui saya setelah jam pulang sekolah didepan leb Fisika utara ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan"

….TBC

hehehe….. gomen critanya ancur banget plus garing humornya

Sekali lagi Ginko mohon saran dan kritikan dari para reader demi fanfic yang lebih baik lagi

**THANKS FOR YOUR READING AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Masasi Kishimoto**

**warning:**OOC ,banyak typo ,AU,bahas aneh crita abal –abal

crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata Thanks yang banget buat yang mau ngeriview.

**AKTIFITAS SAKRALKU**

Seusai menyelesaikan kegiatanya disekolah Shikamru segera menuju leb fisika memenuhi panggilan aneh guru yang menggilai novel icha-icha paradise karya Jiraya. Walaupun telat cukup lama yaitu 3 jam. Tapi dia sudah bilang ke Kakashi kalau akan menemuinya setelah dia selesai ekstrakulikeler. Dan anaehnya Senseinya tetap bilang tidak apa-apa

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Shikamaru ketika dalam perjalanan menuju leb bahasa di area depan ,mengingat sudah lama leb itu tidak digunakan dan juga sikap senseinya yang rela menunngu 3 jam demi sesuatu hal . Dan dari sini shikamru punya firasat buruk.

Selang beberapa menit Shikamaru sampai di depan leb fisika. Panggilan sang guru aneh mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi tengah bergelut dalam fikiran-fikiran aneh.

"Dasar anak malas aku telah menunggumu lama dari tadi, kau bilang jam 4.30 sekarang kan sudah jam 5"

"Gomen sensei, ngomong-ngomong ada hal penting apa "

"Sebelumnya kamu mau bantu saya kan" ada keraguan untuk menjawab permintaan sensenya ini tapi berhubung senseinya ini berprinsip kalau guru harus dipatuhi dan kata-kata guru selalu benar . Jadi dengan ragu Shikamaru menyutujuinya

"I-ya .bantu apa?"

"Maaf ,Shika sebelumnya rumahmu kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. bapak sebenarnya mau melanjutkan membersihkan leb fisika utara. bapak inginnya menggunakan leb fisika utara lagi. Tapi berhubung ada keperluan yang penting sore ini dan tidak bisa ditunda saya mohon bantuannmu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan saya"seringai tipis muncul dari bibir kakashi setelah mengungkapkan maksud tersebut.

"sekrang ?"Benerkan orang ini mau mengerjaiku kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

"ya iyalah…..Soalnya kan besok mau bapak gunakan praktek kelas 12"

"tapi kan ini sudah sore"

"ayolah Shikmaru tinggal sedikit kog, bapak tadi sudah membersihkan sebagian"

"Ngomong –ngomong saya sendiri membersihkannya"

"Ya iyalah kan tinggal sedikit. dan juga berhubung kau yang datang dan sepertinya kau tidak sibuk jadi kau saja"

"tapi ka…."

"tidak ada kata tapi kau kan sudah bilang iya tadi" SCAK MAT !Shikamaru sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. dan dengan berat hati Shikamaru mngucapkan kata-kata yang sangat mengiris-iris hatinya.

"baiklah"

"yosh arigato gozaimasu. kamu memang murid bapak yang baik rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, jaaaa"

kakashi langsung berlari dengan kekuatan bak pesawat supesonik 'wush' meninggalkan Shika yang masing mematung memandang kepergian gurunya sambil cengo sendiri. Yang tersisa hanyalah debu-debu berterbangan dari tempat Kakashi lewat. Padahal tempat Kakashi berlari tadi terbuat dari ubin yah inilah efek saking cepatnya kakashi berlari sampai debu dengan ukuran micron ikut bertebaran hanya terasa seperti angin di kulit Shikamaru.

Sambil menguap Shikamaru melihat-lihat keadaan lab. Satu ekspresi yang jelas terlihat dari raut wajah Shikamaru setelah menyaksikan keadaan leb fisika yaitu Shock berat level dewa ,bisa dibilang ada sungai yang keluar dari mulut shikamau yang menganga lebar itu.

1menit …

2 menit ….

5 menit kemudian sudah ada genangan air 1 litter dibawah kaki Shikamaru(lebay banget za author). Setelah genangan air membasahi sepatunya yang bolong terasa dingin di kakinya ,barulah Shikamaru tersadar dari aktifitas bengongnya yang sudah berjalan cukup lama untuk ukuran orang Normal.(author:hahaha…saking malasnya beli sepatu ampek kagak nyadar kalau sepatu ama kaos kakinya udah bolong!*kenak jutsu bayangan Shikaru trus disuruh nyemplung ke got dekat sekolah*). Dan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh shikamaru selanjutnya adalah

"What the fuck Kakashi…..!"dengan volume yang setara 8 oktaf Shikamaru berteriak menerima kenyataan ini. Maklum sepanjang hidup Shika tidak pernah bersih –bersih ,kamarnya saja tidak pernah dibersihkan YAH bisa dibilang kamar Shikamaru udah gak ada bedanya dengan gudang sampah. Inilah yang menyebabkan rumah Shika selalau ramai setiap pagi karena ibu Shika ngomel-ngomel saat membangunkan shika maupun sesudah membangunkannya. bukan hannya karena sulit membangunkan Shika tapi juga karena kamarnya yang tak ubahnya seperti hutan dalam rumah keluarga nara. Tetangga sampai menjulukinya dengan aktifitas sakral keluarga nara. karena memang budaya ngomel yang betahun-tahun itu tidak pernah absent dari daftar kegiatan keluarga Nara. dan bila disela aktifitas ini tambah lama bahakan pernah kejadian Shika tidak bisa masuk Sekolah karena telah diomeli ibunya selama 3 jam tanpa henti.

**SHIKAMARU POV**

"What the fuck Kakashi…..!"apakah Sensei hentai itu sudah gila bukannya tadi dia bilang tinngal sedikit tapi kog sepertinya ruangan ini belum disentuh sama-sekali. buktinya kursi-kursi masih tidak tertata, lampu jatuh ,ada yang pecah ,debunya setebel satu senti, banyak sarang laba –laba, tikus dimana-mana , kaca jendela kotor,korden rusak , bau udara yang pengap dan lembab. Apanya yang tinggal sedikit dan lagi seumur-umur aku belum pernah pegang sapu bahkan cara gunain sapu aja aku kagak tau,belum lagi cara ngepel dan ngelap kaca. Kurasa ini hukuman kakashi gara-gara aku tadi telat masuk. benarkan dia menghadiahiku hukuman super kejam ini.

AH TIDAKkkk!

gimana ini? kalau ku tinggal dia bisa ngasih hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini aaaaah MENDOUKUSEI . Awas kakashi akan kubalas nanti

**Normal POV**

Setelah mengamati keadaan leb shikamaru segera masuk ke lab dan mencari sapu. Di ruang leb yang cukup besar shikamaru tidak menemukan sapu yang dicarinya kemudian Shikamaru melihat ruanagn kecil diujung leb itu .Akhirnya dengan langkah malas Shikamaru menuju ruangan kecil tersebut . Benar saja didalam ruangan itu terdapat sapu yang dicarinya.

Ruangan kecil itu terlihat remang-remang cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Shikamaru tak mengindahkan suasana di ruangan itu dan segera mengambil sapu yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Dan ketika berbalik untuk menuju keruangan leb utama Shikamaru dikejutkan dengan kodisi tebok seperti ada bekas darah yang mengalir dari sebelah atas tembok itu. Warnanyapun mirip darah begitu pula denga lantainya ikut ikutan berwarna merah. Shikamaru baru menyadai lantai yang dipijak nya juga berwarna merah darah .Shikamaru mencoba menyentuh lantai ruangan itu. Dan mengejutkan itu masih basah berbau darah pula. Shikamaru yang tersadar dengan kondisi ini segera meninggalkan ruangan kecil tersebut dan mengabaikan sapu yang dibawanya tadi. yang mengejutkan pula tembok ruangan utama juga berwarna merah di tembok ruangan utama bukan hannya ada darah yang mengalir dari atas tapi darah membentuk tulisan kanji yang dalam arti Indonesia "bersihkan yang kotor ". Shikamaru yang ketakutan sudah tidah bisa berfikir normal . Ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa memperdulikan tasnya yang tertinggal di leb menuju Namun tiba-tiba "buk" Shikamaru kepleset air liurnya yang mengalir tadi di depan leb tadi

"Ah mendoukusei"setelah berdiri cukup sulit ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju pintu gerbang.

Sekuat tenaga Shika berlari menuju gerbang depan ,nafasnyapun semakin memburu. Setelah berjarak beberapa meter dari gerbang Shikamaru mennormalkan langkah dan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan . Setelah nafasnya normal Shikamaru segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang dan sialnya pintu gerbangnya tidak bisa memanjat gerbang tersebut karena gerbang itu rumayan tinggi begitu pula denga temboknya. Ditengah kepanikan dan ketakutan otak Shikamaru yang biasanya encer jadi tumpul ia sangat bingung dan ketakutan. Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menghubungi gurunya kakashi dan sialnya hanphonnya ia taruh ditas yang tertinggal di leb Shikamaru dalam ketakutan dan kepanikan tiba-tiba muncul bayangan yang tembus pandang sedang melayang menuju arah yang tengah ketakutan berbalik dan sialnya di belakangnya juga ada bayangan yang lebih menyeramkan lagi. manusia berambut panjang wajah penuh belatung dan mulut yang busuk bola mata yang mau kelauar dan lagi sepertinya ia menuju arah shikamaru. Tanpa berfikir lama Shikamaru berbalik dan berlari untuk menemukan celah jalan keluardari sekolah ini. Ditenggah berlari menyusuri tembok sekolah Shikamaru terus memanjatkan doa

"Kami-sama kumohon tolong aku jangan biarkan aku mati aku tau kalau diriku kotor banyak dosa tapi kumohon jang bersihkan diriku sekarang aku belum siap aku belummeraskan kebahagiaan selama ini. Setidaknya sucikan aku setelah kau memberikanku kebahagiaan." Doa Shikamaru pada tuhan dalam hati.

4 kali Shikamru telah berkeliling sekolah tanpa memperdulikan rutenya hannya berlari saja. Jadi dari tadi Shikamaru hannya berputar putar mengelilingi sekolah. Dan bodohnya Shikamaru baru menyadari setelah dia memcapai gerbang untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"tunggu bukankah ini gerbag utama . Dasar bodoh ".Ini berarti tidak ada celah di sekolah tersebut. Ditengah kepanikan yang melanda, Shikamaru segera berlari lagi menuju ruangan karyawan untuk menemui juru kunci disekolah itu. Shikamaru menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan karyawan tersebut namun hasilnya tidak ada yang membukakan ruangan menyambut Shikamaru bukan juru kunci melaninkan suara seperti gelas pecah berkali-kali Shikamaru yang berfikir disitu ada orang langsung menggedor-gedor pintu lagi tapi yang menyambut bukan juru kunci atau karyawan lain melainkan bayangan yang bercahaya dari dalam ruangan itu dia menenakan pakaian putih namun tanpa kepala dan sepertinya menuju kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang ketakuatan luar biasa tanpa berfikir lagi segera berlari begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan karyawan tersebut. Ia berlari dan terus berlari dari lorong satu kelorong lain dari area satu ke arena lain . Berharap ada orang selain dia yang berada disekolah ini dan berharap juga ia menemukan juru kunci sekolah ini.

Setelah berlari menyusuri setiap sekolah dengan luas sekitar satu hektar dalam keadan yang ketakutan Shikarumaru tanpa menemukan seorangpun disekolah itu. Hingga Shikamaru masuk kedalam areana taman belakang yang jarang sangat senang sekali. Disana dia melihat sosok berambut panjang dengan baju putih tengah berdiri ditutupi oleh bunga-bunga mawar. tanpa piker panjang karena ia mengira orang itu salah satu murid di SMAnya Shikamaru segera menghampiri sosok berbaju putih itu

"Mbak permisi tau dimana bapak surotobi berada"Yang ditanya hannya diam saja Shikamru mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi tapi respon orang itu tetap sama. Karena tidak sabar lagi Shikamaru menghapiri orang itu dan membalikkan badan orang tersebut. Betapa kaget Shikamaru setelah orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongkakkan wajahnya.

"SADOKOOOOO" Setelah beteriak cukup keras Shikamaru yang ketakutan setengah mati berlari begitu saja. Dan beberapa detik 'DUK' Shikamru menabrakkan dirinya kedinding dengn cukup keras. Alhasil tanpa aba-aba dulu dari sang sutradara Shikamaru langsung menjatukkan dirinya kelantai dan langsung pingsan seketika.(mengenaskan)

00000000000000000000=

"oi shika bangun"Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pipi Shikamaru yang tengah pingsan itu

"oi Shika …..bagun jangan tidur dong "Kakashi tetap menepuk-nepuk pipi Shikamaru. Akhirnya setelah bebepaba menit pingsan Shikamru mulai membuka matanya dan reflex dia berkata:

"Ah sadoko"Kakashi yang kesal karena dikatai hantu ketika pertama kali Shikamaru buka mata, langsung menjitak kepala Shikamru.

"au… itai sensei. Gomen kukira kau tadi sadoko yang menakutiku tadi di taman ini"

"APA ! SADOKO? ganteng-ganteng gini disamain sama sadoko hacur dech harga diriku. dan juga ada-ada saja kau, ini 2013! masak ada hantu? kau kali yang nglidur "(author:Kakashi jadi OOC baget setelah dihina hahaha….)

"aku tidak bohong sensei ,dia tadi berdiri disitu"sambila menujuk taman tempat berdirinya sadoko tadi.

"mana tidak ada kau ngindur ya."

"Hah"Shikamaru hannya berbengong ria menyaksikan taman yanga hannya ditumbuhi bunga tanpa ada SADOKO yang disebutkan Shikamaru tadi.

"Mungkin dia lagi kerja di tempat lain disini kan Cuma ada kau tadi jadi uangnya kagak banyak"Timpal Kakashi seenak jidat.

"oh ya ngomong –ngomong kenapa kau tidur disini. Gak mungkin kan kau terlalu capek kau kan belum mengerjakan tugasmu. kulihat tadi ruangannya masih sama saja "Tanya kakashi setlah mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"aku tidak tidur tadi sensei . Aku tadi pingsan gara-gara Sadoko sialan itu. "

"oh….Kalau begitu cepat bangun dan ambil tasmu di leb fisika aku tak sempat membawa tasmu setelah kau berteriak tadi."

"lebih baik kita segera pulang saja. Ruangan itu angker tadi saja ketika aku masuk kedalam runangan itu banyak darah tercecer di tembok-tembok"

"oh ya? aku tadi tidak melihat apa-apa tuh"

"masak ?"Shika bengong lagi mendengar pernyataan gurunya.

"kalau kau tak percaya kau cek sendiri rungan itu nanti pasti tidak ada darah soalnya tadi sesei baru saj keruangan itu"

"baiklah "

beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai didepan leb Fisika. Dan betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru setelah melihat keadan tembok leb yang berwarna putih tanpa noda darah sedikitpun. Tapa pikir panjang ia segera berlari keruangan kecil tempat ia menemukan sapunya. Dan ternyata dinding dan lantainya tidak ada berkas darah sama-sekali. Shikamru yang masih bengong dengan keadaan ini ditepuk pundaknya dari belakang olah Kakashi.

"Sudahlah sepertinya kau kelelahan besok saja kau bersikakan tempat ini lagi." Seketika Shilamaru langsung menjawab

"TIDAKkkk!aku tak sudi lebih baik kau menghukumku dari pada membersihkan tempat ini"Kata Shikamaru seketika itu juga.

tbc….

Gomen kalu humornya sedikit.

hehehe pasti reder mikir kalau ini genreya berubah masih tetep kog. Emang alurnya begini setelah ini humornya balik juga kog. So santai saja bagi penyuka humor. tetep lanjutin baca ke Chap selanjutnya nati pasti tau kenapa kog bisa terselip Bloody begini.

sekali lagi maaf kalu critanya tidak sesuai harapan pembaca dan Humornya masih garing.

**sekali lagi thans for your review and reading. tetep seperti biasa jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritik …..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Masasi Kishimoto **

**warning:**OOC gak bisa dihindari ,banyak typo ,AU,bahas aneh crita abal –abal,sinetron banget

crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata Thanks yang banget buat yang mau ngeriview. review kalian motivasiku buat lanjutin fic. Aku butuh saran dan kritik

_**sebelumnya….**_

beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai didepan leb Fisika. Dan betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru setelah melihat keadan tembok leb yang berwarna putih tanpa noda darah sedikitpun. Tapa pikir panjang ia segera berlari keruangan kecil tempat ia menemukan sapunya. Dan ternyata dinding dan lantainya tidak ada berkas darah sama-sekali. Shikamru yang masih bengong dengan keadaan ini ditepuk pundaknya dari belakang olah Kakashi.

"Sudahlah sepertinya kau kelelahan besok saja kau bersikakan tempat ini lagi." Seketika Shilamaru langsung menjawab

"TIDAKkkk!aku tak sudi lebih baik kau menghukumku dari pada membersihkan tempat ini"Kata Shikamaru seketika itu juga."

**AKTIFITAS SAKRALKU**

"oh ya sudah tidak apa-apa bapak tidak akan menghukummu sepertinya kamu kelelahan lebih baik segera pulang sudah sore. Terimakasih ya …..!" kata Kakashi

"ya…."Setelahnya Shikamaru langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu saja

"hihihi"Seringai kecil muncul disudut bibir sang sensei

**Flash Back**

Disiang hari dengan terik matahari yang begitu panas entah ada angin putting beliung atau angin topan dari benua Amareka ,Seorang sensei modis yang anti matahari dengan bukti selalu memakai masker setiap saat rela berpanas-panasan ria dan berdesak desakan di pasar hewan hannya demi membeli seember darah bukan danging WHAtt? buat apa coba …..pasti ada modus tersembunyi dari sensei aneh….

"mang gratis ya….. alah inikan Cuma darah masak gitu saja bayar " tawar sang sensei.

"enak saja eh nyembelih tu juga butuh usaha kamu piker Cuma asal gorok gitu...huft" Setelah Si abang jagal Selesai Mencak-mencak sambil pada guru kita tercinta saatnya si jagal sapi menggurutu ria " saya piker kamu orang kaya kepasar saja pake jas sepatu kinclong gitu eh gak taunya minta GRATIS dasar kere aja bergaya segala"Si jagal asal jeplak saja tanpa memperhatikan sang Guru yang raut wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam menahan amarah yang bergejolak tepat setelah sang jagal mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dan dengan nada yang tidak diukur kerasnya sang sensei berteriak dengan lantang

"**APA LHO BILANG JAGAL JELEK ITEM DEKIL BAU AMIS GUE PENGEMIS EH KALU PERLU GUE BELI DEH SEMUA DARAH YANG ADA HARI INI DARI TOKO LOE, GUE CUMA GAK PUNYA UANG RECEH BUAT BELI DASAR!"** perkataan sang sensei sukses membuat seluruh isi pasar sunyi bak suasana desa dimalam hari dan seluruh pasang mata yang mendengar ucapannya tadi tertuju pada Sesei kita yang malang dan beberapa detik kemudian banyak mulut –mulut yang tidak bertanggunga jawab mulai menggunjing sang sensei.

'_aneh za orang itu masak beli darah bnyak banget,atau jangan-jangan dia VAMPIR'_

'_mask sich tapi kog gak kebakar gitu kulitnya'_

'_dasar orang gila ke pasar beli darah banyak lagi…. hiiiiiii serem'_

'_mungkin dia kenak leukemia atau anemia gituh'_

'_orng aneh'_

Dan masih banyak lagi omongan gak jelas diri ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sudah tersihir teori vampire dari film twilight dan sinetron-sinetron yang super alay. POOr you sensei sepertinya namau sudah tercemar….. hahahaha….("Author kejam banget sick bikin aku nista gini huft "kata kakashi protes)

…**..beberapa menit kemudian**

"pak total harga darahnya 10000 yen ,dan ini semua diantar dimana?"Tanya sang jagal yang sedari tadi senyum senyum ria.

"Di belakan sekolah SMU 12 konohagakure . dan ini uangnya tinggal digesek!:"

"maaf pak disini pasar bukan mall jadi gak ada mesin penggesek! mas goblok atau gak tau sich"kata sang jagal yang asal jeplak saja.

"eh maaf saya tadi salah ngomong maksud saya tunggu sebentar saya ke ATM dulu mau ambil uang" Kata sang sensei menyembuyikan rasa malunya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Salah ngomong kog panjang banget itu saja yang ada difikiran sang jagal sambil bengong ria alias sweedrop hehehe….

**KAKASHI POV**

kenapa tadi gue kog bisa keceplosan hah dasar jagal sinting ….saldoku menipis mana gajian saja baru kemarin hiks….hiks…. Dan ini darah banyak banget buat apa coba kan butuhnya Cuma sember kog berdrum-drum gini aduch…

Ini semua gara-gara sirambut nanas pokoknya dia harus benar benar keok nanti sore.

untung saja peralatan yang lain buat misi ini aku punya jadi tak perlu mengurangi lagi saldoku.

**Kakashi End POV**

**13.00**

proyektor besar dan kecil, alat penyemprot, camera kecil ,center kecil, remote, kain lebar, walky talky plus kostumnya kostumnya sudah siap tinggal mencari pekerja untuk melancarkan misi. Kakashi mengeluarkan hpnya dan menelphone seseorang

"Sasuke bisa kedepan leb fisika lama bapak mau ngomong penting?" setelahnya

"Sai bisa kedepan leb fisika lama bapak mau ngomong penting?" dan yang terakhir.

"Neji bisa kedepan leb fisika lama bapak mau ngomong penting?" dan semuanya hanya ber Hn saja setelah mendapat penggilan dari sang guru

0000000000

"Ada apa sensei memanggil saya?"Tanya Sai sambil berjalan kearah sang guru sementara yang lain masih terlihat rumayan jauh

" Sebentar…  
…! oh kalian sudah kumpul bapak manggil kalian kesini mau minta bantuan….."

" apa? jadi bapak menyuruh kita membersihkan gudang menyeramkan ini hiiiiii  
" Kata sai memutus kata-kata sang guru.

"bukan ! tunggu dulu ,saya belum selesai ngomong dasar gak sopan! begini saya meminta bantuan kalian untuk memperlancar misi saya. Sai kamu bertugas melukis kain itu dengan kata-kata yang menyeramkan pake darah itu. Trus kalian bantu bapak menyiapkan yang lain"

"Untuk apa sensei ini semua dan kenapa pake darah segala?trus kata-kata menyeramkannya apa?" Tanya Sai yang penasaran dengan misi sang guru sementara yang lain Cuma diam saja karena mereka malas berurusan dengan sang guru nyentrik jadi mere menurut saj

"Seudah kerjain saja, Pokok kata-kata yang menyeramkan terserah kamu" kata sang guru sang pelukis handal ini sangat menyukai keindahan maka jadilah kata-kata 'bersihkan yang kotor'(Author:"kayak iklan sabun saja"). Sementara yang lain segera bergegas melaksanakan intruksi sang sensei

00000

crottttt

Aura gelap sudah mencul disekitar sasuke dengan melototin sang objek ,sang korban pun berkata

" NEJI!"  
Neji pun yang mendengar langsung mendongak keatas ,dengan wajah innocent dia berkata

" hehehehe….. sory sas gue tadi mau uji coba alat semprot ini. Gue gak tau kalo ada elo…. tapi sas sumpah wajah lho jadi semakin berwarna gak putih doing " Kata neji ngeles

"maksud lho wajah gue jadi lebih mirip hantu gitu karna ada darahnya ha?"kata sasuke dalam hati. neji yang menyadai aura hitam sang empunya buru-buru kabur. Sedangkan sasuke yang ditinggal kabur sang tersangka Cuma masang wajah sebel sambil menggerutu ria dalam hati.

00000000000

"huwaaaa semut jelak menyingkir ….. AAaA rambut gue …..!"

BUKKKKK

"Au pantat gue…!" dan entah kenapa neji merasa memegang sesuatu yang dingin dan 1….2…. 3….

"AAAAAA….. TAI BURUNG!, Dasar burung sialan gak tau sopan santun, Gak pernah apa diajarin! kalau buang air besar tu di toilet bukan di jalan gak tau malu ?" dan begitulah umpatan-umapatan aneh sang korban kotoran burung. Mungkin karena keluraganya sangat disiplin dan jadilah umpatannya hannya seputar sopan-santun…

Sedangkan sasuke hannya geleng-geleng ria menyaksikan keOOCan sang korban kekejaman semut dan kotoran burung. Neji sendiri setelah ngomel-ngomel kagak jelas buru-buru cuci tangan pake sanbun anti kuman plush ambil parfum ama sisir…..euuuuh lengkap dech. Dan langsung nyisir rambutnya…..

"nej…. rambut loe ternyata banyak kutunya za? hiiiiii gak pernah karmas za?gak nyangka!"kata sai yang melihat banyak semut yang dikira kutu berjatuhan dari rambut neji. Sedangkan neji sang korban kekejaman semut sepertinya sudah geram level akut

" Eh diem loe banci ini tuch semut mata leo minus 24 za? segede gini masak kutu?"

"oh…"jawab sai sambil menebarkan senyum palsunya kearah Neji. Sementara neji Cuma nanggepi dengan "howek"

0000000000

"loe yang manjat"suruh neji ke sai

"agah gue nanti rambutku ada kutunya kayak loe Sasuke aja "

"ogah!"Kakashi yang mendengar perdebatan tiga muridya dari kejauhan pun berjalan kearah mereka

"ada apa sich?"

"ini lho pak si neji gak mau ngelaksanakan tugas bapak! aku kana ama sasuke sudah clear tinggal si sadoko salah alamat saja"ujar sai sambil menebarkan suyum bak miss univers yang dada- dada ama orang hutan("euhhhh….. Author kejam banget tak siram pake tinta permanent biar tau rasa" ujuar sai marah-marah ama author). Sedangkan neji sudah dipastikan aura sekitarnya hitam..

"lha di pohon mangga ini banyak semutnya pak !bukan saya takut dengan semut…. . saya Cuma kasihan saja dengan rambut saya nanti kenak virus dari semut trus nanti jadi lengket-lengket kayak mangga. apalagi minggu ini saya ada iklan shampoo sunblink pak . emang bapak mau tanggung kalau rabut saya kusam patah –patah ketombean dan lepek?"

"ih Neji kamu tuch alay banget ….padahal Cuma pemeran penggati cewex saja! muka loe juga kagak keliatan Cuma rambut doing….." kata sai nyindir. Neji mau nyela sai tapi keburu dipotong sama kakashi yang dari tadi merhatiin dengan tampang bosan

" Sudah cukup saya gak mau tau yang jelas disitu harus terpasang proyektor sama kamera, Saya gak peduli siapa yang masang nantinya jam 3 semuanya harus sudah selesai kalau enggak nilai kalian saya kurangi" dan kakashi pun ngeloyor begitu saja setelah menyampaikan amanat.

Akhirnya mereka menyerahkan semua masalah ini untuk diselesaikan oleh si jenius tercinta kita siapa lagi kalau bukan si chikenbut hahaha… setelah beberpa menit berfikir akhirnya pangeran tampan om masashi kisimoto isa menemukan solusi.

"tunngu sebentar gue mau ketoko di seberang jalan!" kata Sasuke

"untuk apa"

"gue udah temuin idenya"

setelah beberapa menit menunggu dengan rasa penasaran yang udah menganak laut sasuke pun tiba dengan membawa 1 buah tas plastic hitam.

" untuk apa tas plastic itu uchiha"

" puat pelindung kepala" jawab sasuke singkat. neji yang tau maksud sasuke Cuma senyum senyum ria. Sedangkan sai yang belum tau bertanya lagi

"pelindung?"

"iya nanti kamu yang manjat dan pakai tas plastic serta kaca mata hitam ini biar kagak diserang semut"Rasain loe sai kamu doing kan yang belum menderita diantara kita batin sasuke di dalam hati

"kog aku" protes sai

" kan neji rambutnya banyak jadi kagak muat trus kalau aku kan sudah repot-repot mikir plus cari bahan jadi kamu saja yang manjat " jelas Sasuke sambil mengeluarka seringai mautnya.

"hah? kan tadi bisa beli tas plastic ukuran besar"

" udah dech laksanain aja loe banyak protes" kata sasuke . Sasuke sendiri dalam hati berkata udah sukur boleh minta tas plastic masak mintanya banyak syarat gak etis banget kan. Dan asal loe tau ya sai perjuangan banget tau buat minjem tu kacamata ke pak satpam.

" sas loe tu modus padahal loe kagak mau rambut patat ayammu rusak " kata neji dalam hati

Dan jadilah sai yang memanjat pohon mangga bertopi tas plastic sedangkan yang lain Cuma menbantu dengan doa. Amin

Tiba-tiba muncul ide jail di otak neji ya dia mengabadikan sai yang sedang memanjat pohon mangga dengan topi tas plastic.

Cepret-cepret-cepret bunyi suara kamera hp neji memotret sang korban. Sedangkan sang korban sendiri tidak tau menahu

** Neji POV**

sumpah foto loe keren sai kayak orang gila beneran gue upload ah di bbm twitter ama di facebook biar. Kebahagiaan itu harus dibagi hahaha….

ih lama banget sich loading nya dasar operator penipu katanya cepet eh ternyata lama beutz bisa tidur nih nuggu keupload…

Akhirnya selesai juga bay the way gue kasih judul apa za…okey

'MONYET STIELISH BERKACA MATA HITAM BERTOPI PASTIK LAGI CARI MANGGA' kayak keren

**End Neji Pov**

**SASUKE POV**

kenapa tu neji kayak orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri inikaan bukan hari jumat,bukan acara buat ibadah kali. apa dia frustasi gara-gara rambutnya banyak semut…

gue jadi penasaran

"nej loe kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"hahaha… gue lagi seneng saja"

seneng? aneh seharusnya dia kan sedih. emang apasih yang ada dihapenya ngintip ah

Ha? sumpah aku terkejut. sai lucu banget

"nej sumpah loe gila gue kagak tanngung za kalau amapek si mulut buaya tu mencak-mencak dan jadiin muka loe objek lukisa"

"biarin…. jangan lupa dilike ama difav"

ternyata si sadoko ini kagak gaptek-gaptek amat ngerti teknologi juga

**End Sasuke POV**

0000000

" pak semua sudah selesai kami mau pamit pulang dulu…" kata sai mewakili kedua kawannya

"eh eh eh siapa bilang sudah selesa masih belum"

"ha?" jawab mereka bertiga serempak

**tbc**

**maaf buat para reader yang udah nunggu lama terimakasih buat sahabatku yang udah maksa buat lanjutin fic ini **

**gomene para reader ceritanya ooc semuanya**

**oke makasih buat yang mau baca **

**tetap seperti biasanya**

**please review my fic**

**aku butuh ide **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Masasi Kishimoto **

**warning:**OOC gak bisa dihindari ,banyak typo ,AU,bahas aneh crita abal –abal, Pov dari masing-masing pemeran bertebaran tak karuan.

Chap terpanjang semoga reader kagak bosan

crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Dan Thanks yang banget buat yang mau ngeriview. review kalian motivasiku buat lanjutin fic. Aku butuh saran dan kritik

_**sebelumnya…**_

" pak semua sudah selesai kami mau pamit pulang dulu…" kata sai mewakili kedua kawannya

"eh eh eh siapa bilang sudah selesa masih belum"

"ha?" jawab mereka bertiga serempak

**aktifitas sakralku**

"tugas kalian belum selesai bapak akan sebutkan tugas kalian asing masing"Tanya sai lagi

"ha tugas lagi? pak tapi nanti jam empat saya ada janji kencan dengan tenten…"neji ptotes karena kencanya batal lagi

"saya juga pak sama ino. Bapak kan tau sendiri ino cewex tercrewet dan tergalak masak bapak tega sich nanti saya dijadikan gulai?''Sai ikut ikutan neji protes

"Sudah saya kagak peduli salah sendiri punya pacar"dengan nada dingin Kakashi menjawab protes mereka berdua

"bapak kog gitu sich namanya juga cinta"protes sai menanggapi respon gurunya

" ah saya gak peduli atau mau nilai kalian berdua saya kurangi"kakashi tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya

"iya…ya pak saya bakal nyelesain tugas"ih nie guru kog bisa lolos jadi PNS sich kerja aja kagak kompeten gini huft kata sai dalam hati

"saya juga pak"Heh guru sialan kalau bukan karena jaga imej di depan paman hisai ogah dech aku repot-repot buat ginian hannya buat nialai bagus gerutu neji dalam hati.

Sementara itu sasuke hannya diem saja tidak memperdulikan kalau sakura akan marah. Toh walapun sasuke membatalkan janjinya dia tidak bakalan marah secara gitu si sakura kan belum sepenuhnya memenagkan hati pantat ayam ,kalau macam-macam kan sasuke tinngal bilang putus dan cari yang lain dalam istilah kerennya sich _**lem biru**_ alias lempar ganti yang baru kyak barang aja. Jahat banget kan si Pangeran uchiha ini mentang-mentang fansgirl bejibun

"oke ini walky talky kalian dan…."singkat cerita kakshi menjelaskan tugas masing-masing.

Sai bertugas di area sekitar leb fisika. Neji jadi hantu sadoko di area taman belakang . sasuke jadi hantu tanpa kepala dan mengatur music diarea ruang guru, Sedangkan kakashi bertugas diarea dekat gerbang untuk mengatur proyektor yang akan menampilakan bayangan hantu yang terbilang sulit diantara semuanya.

Selain mereka dibekali walky talky juga ada sejenis gps yang menentukkan posisi mereka beserta sang korban.

GPS tersebut didapat kakashi dari mobil yang ia jumpai saat jam istirahat . Alasan kakashi cukup klasik minjem GPS tersebut, Ngurangin pengeluran dan emang dasar kakashi orang pinter jadi tak sulit buat dia ngambil alias nguntit GPS tersebut tanpa merusaknya.

Dan inilah pesan singkat kakashi buat para korban yang sengaja ia letakkan di banggu pengemudi:

_Angko kau chantik banget ,GPS mobil lho gue pinjem bentar besok Gue balikin kog. Kalau ada yang konslet itu bukan salahku tapi GPS mobilmu yang murahan _

_Thanks_

_laki-laki terganteng seantero konoha_

itulah kertas pesan yang tertera dalam mobil Anko Sensei. Sedangkan untuk ketiga korban mobil lain begini

_gadis chantik baik hati rajin menabung ,GPS mobil lhoe gue pinjem bentar besok Gue balikin kog. Kalau ada yang konslet itu bukan salahku tapi GPS mobilmu yang murahan _

_Thanks_

_laki-laki terganteng seantero konoha_

Tanpa diketahui kakashi 2 mobil yang dijarah GPSnya adalah milik Gai sensei dan Yamato sensei sedangkan mobil ketiga milik Tsunade sama. Dan beginilah respon para kempat korban

**Angko**:

tersipu malu karena dipuji cantik dan langsung berbinar-binar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang difikir surat cinta. Eh ternyata setelah kaliamat demi kalimat dibaca mencak-mencaklah sang sensei

"dasar maling suka php(pemberi harapan palsu). Awas kalau kau ketemu akan kujadikan sate buat anjingku nanati. Dasar sok puitis eh ternyata nyolong . Miskin banget tu maling ampek GPS ja dicolong" Anko berkata sambil melumat lumat dan merobek-robek kertas tersebut menjadi berkeping- keeping meluapkan kekesalannya.

**Tsunade Sama **

reaksi kayak anko bedanya tsunade gak marah karena dibilang masih gadis ,Secara ini pertama kalinya diusia yang udah senja gini ada yang bilang janda tua ini gadis cantik. So dia nulis pesan balik ke penguntit

_terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya gak papa kog kamu pinjam bahkan kalau mau ambil saja,aku iklas kog. kapan-kapan ketemuan yuks kali-kali saja jodoh._

_Tsunade , gadis cantik_

**Gay sensei**

"What the hell gue dibilang cantik ama tu maling. BUTA kali tu maling . Aku Laki-laki tulen tau. Dan apaan ini Laki-laki terganteng sekonoha,gue kali yang terganteng. Kalo loe terganteng sekebun binatang konoha kali yang betul"batin guy dalam hati. sama kayak tsunade gay nulis pesan balik.

_Eh maling sedeng gue LAKI_LAKI tulen. dan sepertinya ada yang kurang dengan pesanmu seharusnya kamu nulis laki-laki terganteng sekebun binatang konoha._

_Laki-laki paling ganteng nomer satu sekonoha_.

**Yamato sensei**

kalau yamato responnya datar-datar saja ,Cuma bilang laki –laki aneh

**Kemabli Ke Nasib Sasuke Said dan Neji**

Sai sedang sibuk make up neji , Sasuke lagi browsin lagu yang nyeremin

dan kakashi sedang mengecek peralatan dan mengawasi sang korban

**Neji pov**

"Hachi….hachi" Ini bedak apa tepung sich kog bikin aku bersin terus. Sumpah sebenarnya buat apa sich ini. Kurang kerjaan bangert sich tu guru. Padahal ini kan jadwal kencanku ama tenten gak tau apa,Kupingku tadi ampek panas dengerin ceramah tenten di telphon gara-gara pembatalan ini.

"hachi…..hachi" tuch gue bersin lagi kan. Padahal muka udah ganteng gini masak jadi sadoko. Ini namanya penyalah gunaan penampilan . Seharusnya dengan rambut panjang nan bagus kayak gini gue dijadiin bintang iklan.

"nej..lho diem dong jangan bersin-bersin terus kapan selesainya kalau loe gerak terus. Gue kan jadi susah make up loe" hih sai ini cerewet banget persis kayak pacarnya. Orang bersin itu natural tau. Emang gue mau apa loe make upin.

skeep time

eh rasanya kog dingin dan baunya kayak cat gini.

"eh sai ho ngapain wajah gue"

"make upin loe" kata sai sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"iya gue tau tapi baunya kog kayak cat lukis sich. Lho gak ngapain-ngapain wajah gue kan?''

"emang gitu nej bau peralatan make up bermerek, Baunya kayak cat . gue lagi lulurin wajah loe. makanya dingin. udah dech lhoe diem aja yang penting nanti beres"

"oke makasih"

**END OF NEJI POV**

**Sai POV **

intuisi loe emang bener sich kalau itu cat. Habis dari tadi loe bersin terus dan bedak ini gak nempel-nempel di wajah loe. Jadi maaf ya nej gue pake cat lukis gue buat make up loe,kalau nanti gak bisa diilangin lhoe salahin saja kakashi ama diri loe sendiri karena tidur waktu gue make upin. Dan juga gue lebih suka pake cat buat make up wajah loe.

Rasain loe !ini pembalasan gue ,Lagian ngapain loe upload pose nista gue. Dan ngatain moyet segala.

**End of Sai POV**

**Sasuke POV**

mana ya lagu yang cocok. kayaknya ini dech oke download

skeep time

sumpah lama nbanget sich wifinya. Udah pulsa abis waifi lemot bisa karatan nich nunngu file ini lengkap.

Sabar-sabar,orang sabar disayang pacar.

**End of sasuke POV**

**NORMAL POV**

skeep time

semua persiapan telah selesai dan para trio beruk (makasih buat ajun Chai atas masukan namanya )menempati posisi masing-masing. Datanglah sang actor utama yang telah ditunggu-tunngu selama setengah jam.

Bahagialah wajah sai yang dari tadi ngedumel terus karena tempatya yang-amat sangat kotor apalagi ditambah ia harus bersembunyi di dalam almari yang super duper pengap dan berdebu. Dalam hti Sai hannya berdoa semoga tidak ada tikus dalam alamari.(Author:"tikus di lubang bukan dialmari)

oooooooo

"Dasar anak malas aku telah menunggumu lama dari tadi, kau bilang jam 4.30 sekarang kan sudah jam 5"

"Gomen sensei, ngomong-ngomong ada hal penting apa …"terdengar suara percakapan antara Kakashi sensei dan Shikamaru. sambil menepalkan tangan dan berkata dengan nada yng tegas sai berkata "wish me luck"(jangan salah baca bismillah lho) dan tak lupa memanjatkan doa mengiringi kata-kata penyemangat tersebut

… Amien.(Author gak dikasih tau ama sai doa yang dipanjatkan dan jadilah demikian)

**Sai POV**

Amien .Huft panas ayolah cepetan masuk lama bnget dasar lelet udah pengap dan panas nich. Iih Shikamaru menjijikkan, 'ngeces' bayak banget ampek kayak air terjun gitu

00000

Akhirnya dia masuk juga saatnya beraksi

kreeet. Hehehe sempurna kan tulisannku . aku jamain dia bakal ketakutan setengah mati.

Kliik. darah udah nyemprot dech . Saatnya masuk lagi ketempat pengap nan bau. sumpah setelah ini selesai gue bakal ke salon dan mandi kembang tuju rupa buat ngilangin ini kotoran.

000000

ya ampun tak kusangka seorang yang jenius kayak shikamaru kepleset ama air liurnya sendiri sumpah MEMALUKAN.

Saatnya jalanin tugas selanjutnya. eh tapi gimana caranya ngepel ini lantai?

**End Of sai POV**

"Sensei ada masalah"kata Sai melalui walky talky

"masalah apa "dengan wajah panic kakashi bertanya balaik ke sai karena takut rencananya gagal

"Saya gak tau caranya ngepel?"

"He?...(diem lama) yang penting darahnya ilang terserah mau kamu pel atau enggak,dasar bodoh!"jawab kakashi dengan nada kesal.

"terimaqkasih atas bantuan sensei"

"iya…..Eh tunggu dulu kalau kamu mau ngilangin darah brarti Shika mau menuju kesini"

"mungkin ?Bapak liat saja di GPS"

"dasar B3 (baka bodoh banget)kenapa gak bilang dari tadi"umpat Kakashi pada muridnya

"LHA bapak gak naya jadi gak saya kasih tau. By the way apa hubungannya bahan berbahaya dan beracun dengan mengepel lantai sensei?"

"udah jangan Tanya! saya mau kerja"Kata kakashi sambil mematikan walky talkynya.

Akhirnya sai memiliki ide membersihkan darah tersebut. Masker,kaos tangan, headset dan tirai jendela merupakan alat yang digunakan sai. Sambil mendengar lagu Psy dan joget-joget ala gangnam style sai mengubah fungsi tirai jendela menjadi lap untuk membersikan darah.

"huft selesai kasih debu"

pyur…pyur…..

"selesai mana parfume gue ya?aha ini dia?"

crot….crot…..crot

**Set Kakashi**

"akhirnya datang juga,untung saja tadi cepat-cepat standby disini kalau enggak bisa gagal nich perjunjukan caspernya"kata kakashi

skeep time

"sasuke,neji segera siap shika menuju target"

**lama menunggu…..**

"Ya ampun ini oraang kapan ke target selanjutnya puter-puter mlulu dari tadi kayak biang begini aku bakal berteman denagan semut terus nich"gerutu kakashi yang dari tadi nunngu korban di balik pohon yang banyak semutnya.

"ulat yang ganteng nomer 2 setelah aku plis jangan mendekat ya. bentar saja kalau kepala-nanas tu udah pergi aku gak ganggu kamu kok"kakashi berbisik-bisik pada ulat yang kebetulan tengah lewat di pohon tersebut. ( Author:"dasar aneh ulat loe ajak bicara ya mana ngerti lah).

Tapi sepertinya harapan kakashi sirna sang ulat malah nempel di jas kakashi. Kakashi bingung sendiri antara gerak atau diem aja. Kalau gerak ,rencananya gagal tapi kalau diem nie ulat bakal terus menyusuri tubuhnya yang pasti bakal bikin badannya gatal semua.

Akhirnya kakashi memutuskan untuk diem saja menghiraukan rasa gatal yang menerpa tubuhnya . Kakashi hanya bisa merem melek demi menahan untuk tidak menggaruka tubuhnya mengingat jarak mereka yang dekat.

Akhirnya harapan kakashi terwujud juga . Setelah 4 putaran Shikamaru menuju target selanjutnya

"woi Sasuke Siap-siap!"

"hai sensei!'

Kakashi segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil garuk-garuk badannya kayak monyet.

"rasain lhoe ulat mati kan salah sendiri mendekat"kakshi membunuh sang ulat dengan kejamnya sampai seluruh isi perutnya keluar dan badan sang ulat menjadi penyet.

**Kakashi POV**

Tuhan apakah ini hukumanmu gara-gara aku ngerjai muridku?tapi tuahan dia yang salah bukan aku. Jadi seharusnya kau memperlancar rencana ini. bukan malah mengirimkan ulet bulu sialan tu. ( Author:"eh mana bisa tuhan diatur dasar bego)

Huft minipis lagi dech uangku gara-gara buat beli obat gatal. (pundung disamping pohon)

**End of Kakashi POV**

**Set Sasuke**

setelah mendapat intruksi yang kedua kalainya dari sang guru. Sauke segera mengenakan kembali kostumnya yang sudah 4 kali ia pakai dan ia lepas lagi.

Saat Shikamaru mengedor-gedor pintu dan memangil-manggil nama pak kebun Sasuke langsung menyalakan backsound yang mirip seperti pecahan gelar dan selanjutya ia menyalakan semter dari dalam kostum dan berjalan mejnuju arah jendela. Melihat itu Shikamaru langsung melarikan diri.

"neji Stanby.!"

"siap sasuke"

**Sasuke pov**

Akhirnya aku bebas juga dari baju pengap dan panas ini. Ah telephone sakura dulu

"maaf sakura aku sepertinya tidak bisa datang kencan?"

"kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sich kalau gitu kan aku gak perlu nunggu 2 jam apaek kaki kesemutan"

"lagi tugas"

"baiklah"haha bisa ngegame ama aniki nanti yeeee .

Makasih sensei walaupun tugas ini amat menyebalkan dan bikin cairanku tubuhku berkurang banyak tapi gara-gara kau aku bisa lolos dari sakura minngu ini. Welcome perjuangan semut,welcome Pb and dragon city. Aniki aku akan mengalahkanmu. Ganbatte

**End of sasuke POV**

**Set Neji**

Sama seperti sasuke neji segera bersiap siap stanby ditempat. Sang korban telah sampai dan menuju kearahnya. Shikamaru bertantya pada Neji:

"Mbak permisi tau dimana bapak surotobi berada"

**Neji Pov**

mbak apa-apan emang gue kayak cewek apa?ganteng-ganteng gini -sabar tahan neji jangan marah diem sebentar tunngu sampai dia liat wajah loe

….

akhirnya dia liat wajah gue

"SADOKOOOOO"rasain loe gue taku-takutin salah sendiri artis ganteng gini dibilang mbak gue normal kali hahaha.

eh kenapa Shika tu diem

"woi Shika bagun…. jangan mati dong gue belum puas nich ngerjain lhoe…."( Author:"lebay baget lhoe Cuma kejedot aja bisa mati")

ah gue tampar-tampar saja siapa tau nanti dia bangun

plak-plak –plak ya ampun dia gak bangun gimana nich

"SENSEI SHIKAMARU PINGSAN"

**End Of Neji Pov**

"SENSEI SHIKAMARU PINGSAN"

"APA?"

"dia kejedot tembok tadi"

"oke tunngu sebentar saya kesana?"

000000setelah sejam lamanya….

"Sensei kita pulang dulu ya sudah malam nanti dicari orang tua kami"kata sai mewakili yang lain

"tapi ini Shika gimana?masak saya ngurus dia sendirian!"

"tapi sensei inikan sudah malam,sesei mau nanggung kemarahan orang tua kami bertiga

"baiklah"

"makasih sensei selamat yakin dengan ketulusan dan kesabaran sensei pasti Shika bisa mendengar doa-doa sensei"kata sai sambil menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"eh sai loe lebay banget sich orang Cuma pingsan doing gara-gara shock ama kejedot masak doa loe kayak orang koma"sambung neji menaggapi kelebaiannya sai yang udah stadium akut

"eh siapa tau dia gagar otak gitu"(kenayakan nonton sinotron cinta fitri nich)

"wah loe sama temen doanya gak bagus"

sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah bosan mendengar perdebatan dua temannya dari tadi segera ngeloyor pergi

"eh Sasukey tunnguin akuy dong nanti dikejar sadoko gimana?"teriak sai sambil mengejar Sasuke

"hey zombie apa katamu SADOKO ,eh kalau ini make up ilang gue pangeran KHS tau"( Author:"PD banget)teriak neji juga sambil mengejar dua temannya yang sudah jauh

Kakashi yang melihat semuanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi trio beruk tersebut.

"dasar trio beruk seneng bareng-bareng susah gue ditinggal sendiri"

…

"Akhirnya sadar. mission complete"batin kakashi dalam hati.

**Flashback END**

tbc

Gimana critanya seru tidak?kuharap lebih seru dari kemarin

terimakasih buat ajun chai dan kasumi misuto

**Sekali lagi thans for your review and reading. Tetep seperti biasa jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritik …..**

**Please review my fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Masasi Kishimoto **

**re plubish(karna bnyak kata yang ilang)**

**warning:**OOC gak bisa dihindari ,banyak typo ,AU,bahas aneh crita abal –abal, ide menipis dan humor makin dikit

crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

**Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Dan Thanks yang banget buat yang mau ngeriview . review kalian motivasiku buat lanjutin fic. Aku butuh saran dan kritik**

_**sebelumnya…**_

"hey zombie apa katamu SADOKO ,eh kalau ini make up ilang gue pangeran KHS tau"teriak neji juga sambil mengejar dua temannya yang sudah jauh

Kakashi yang melihat semuanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi trio beruk tersebut.

"dasar trio beruk seneng bareng-bareng susah gue ditinggal sendiri"

…

"Akhirnya sadar juga. mission complete"batin kakashi dalam hati.

**Flashback END**

**Aktifitas Sakralku**

Shikamaru pulang dengan wajah muram jalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Akal sehatnya belum menerima kejadian tadi dia masih berharap bahwa ini semua hannya mimpi. Tapi berkali-kali ia mencubit pipinya rasanya tetap sakit jadi shika menyimpulkan pasti tadi Cuma ilusi.

Setelah mendapatkan konklusi tersebut Shika langsung lari menuju arah rumahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan salam Shikamaru langsung nylonong menuju kamarnya dan bergegas tidur.

Yosino ibu Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah aneh anaknya hannya berfikir Shikamaru mungkin lagi ada masalah dengan Temari. Dan sepertinya Apa yang difikirkan ibu yosino benar tak lama berselang setelah Shikamaru pulang temari datang mengunjungi Rumah keluarga Shikamaru.

"Slamat malam tante Shikamaru ada dirumah?"

"iya,Shika baru saja pulang tadi"

"Shika baru saja pulang tante?emang dia dari mana tadi?"

'_apa dia habis selingkuh,makanya lupa kalau ada janji kencan_'muncul siku empat dikepala temari

"tante juga tidak tau .pulang wajahnya muram. Tante kira Shika ada masalah dengan kamu?"

"Sebenarnya saya kemari karena Gak biasanya Shika gak kerumah saya kalau malam minggu, jadi saya berfikir dia tengah sakit,makanya saya kesini? oya tante boleh saya menemui Shikamaru?"temari memasang wajah manis lagi didepan calon mertua, takutmendapat judge buruk gitu.

"oh ya Silahkan dia dikamarnya. kamu kesana saja"

"terimakasih tante"

Setelah mendapat pesetujuan dari ibu Shikamaru temari menuju kamarnya . pemandangan pertama yang ia dapati adalah kamar Shikamaru yang super duper berantakan dan pengap. baju dilantai ,buku berserakan gak jelas dan debu di jendela banyak ,trus bungkus snak ada dimana-mana

Temari langsung sweedrop dalam hati ia berkomentar ini kamar apa gudang. Ya ampin kog tahannya hidup kayak gini. pokoknya kalau nanti Shika-kun udah jadi suamiku aku pastiin dia kagak bakal kyang gini.

**Bayangan Temari Waktu Jadi Istri Shikamaru**

** pagi hari**

'_akhirnya semua beres dan bersih '_

'_eh shika mana kog belum bangaun sich'_

"**SHIKAMARUUUUU,BANGUN KAGAK KERJA APA.."**Temari membangunkan sang suami dengan suara toanya

Shikamaru yang kaget setengah mati langsung bangun.

"oh…gak ada kebakaran?"begitu kata Shikamaru setelah mengedarakan pandangan kesegala arah. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada kebakaran, Shikamaru beranjak tidur kembali.

"Shikamaru ayo bagun"temari menggoncang-goncang tubuh sang suamai namun sang suami tetap tertidur

kemudian terdengar suara anaknya yang menagis

"**HUWAAAAA…..MAMA**"anak temari nagis dengan kencangnya.

Melihat bayangan suram masa depannya besama Shikamaru temari begidik ngeri

_'kami-sama jangan sampai terjadi' _

0000000000000

Setelah tersadar lamunannya segera Temari menuju ranjang Shikamaru untuk melihat keadaan sang kekasih. Namun saat temari sudah didekatnya Shikamaru bangun dari tidur dan meneriakinya

"Sadoko….."teriak Shikamaru akibat mimpinya buruknya. Sedangkan Temari yang mendengarkan hal itu tepat saat dia bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru mananggapi ini sebuah hinaaan.

"apa katamu aku sadoko!Apa kamu sudah gak cinta denganku padahal niatku kemari karena aku kawatir dengan mu yang tidak datang kerumahku. Tapi kamu malah nagtain aku Sadoko ,Jahat!"kata Temari sambil bercucuran air mata.

Shikamaru bukan mengejar temari untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini tapi malah beranjak tidur kembali.

Melihat Temari keluar kamar dan bercucuran air mata sedangkan Anaknya Shikamaru tidak mengejar temari. Yosino pun menuju kamar anaknya untuk menasehatinya.

"Setelah kau membuat anak orang lain menangis kau malah enak enakan tidur. Hey anak malas seharusnya kau mengejarnya bukan malah tidur"

"ha?apakah temari tadi kesini?aku tidak tau!"Tanya shikamaru dengan tampang cengo.

ibu Yoshino bukan menjawab malah geleng-geleng kepala kemudian keluar kamar

**Shikamaru pov **

apakah ini masih mimpi atau aku sudah tersadar, terlihat seperti nyata? .

**AWWWWW …..**

ternyata pipiku masih sakit setelah kucubit brarti ini adalah kenyataan!.

**OH MAY GOOOOD**

jadi sadoko yang kukira berubah jadi temari waktu aku buka mata itu bukan sadoko tapi beneran temari.

**END Shikamaru pov**

Setelah nabok-nabok kepalanya cukup banyak karena kebodohannya Shikamaru segera turun dari ranjangnya dan bertanya kepada ibunya

"kaa-san dimana temari sekarang?"berharap temari masih dirumahnya

"dia sudah pulang"

Setalah mendapat jawaban tersebut Shikamaru langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Temari harapannya hannya satu menemukannya dan segera menjelaskannya.

shikamaru telah berlari cukup lama namun belum menemukan sosok temari. shikamaru hamper saja putus tertunduk lemas di tengah jalan sambil membayangkankan apa yang baklan terjadi besok

**Option Pertama**

temari cuekin Shikamaru. dan gak mau bicara dengannya.

"temari-chan maafkan yang kemarin ya?"

"…"temari gak jawab malah buka buku

"kamu lagi ngapain sekarang"

"…"temari malah ngajak ngomong tenten

"tenten udah ngerjain pr"

"masih marah ya yaudah aku mau tidur dulu"shikamaru beranjak pergi

_'kalau gitu gak ada yang ganngu aku saat tidur heheeee….'inner shika_

'_eh tunngu kalau difikir ulang nanti hidupku hampa dan membosannkan tanpa teman'_

'_tapi Temari gak mungkin nglakuin itu ke aku'_

'_aku nglantur nich ini terlalu buruk, Mungkin…_

**Option Kedua**

temari datang kepadanya

"oy… temari-chan maaf ya kemarin aku lupa?'"

"gak papa Shikamaru gak perlu minta maaf lagi aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

"gak usah ngrasa bersalah gitu aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

"maaf Shika aku udah gak kuat jadi pacarmu lagi…kita putus"kata temari sambil menundukkan kepala

"tapi kenapa ?aku masih cinta kamu aku gak mau putus …"kata shikammemohon-mohon sambil megangin tangan temari

temari melepas tangan Shikamaru.

"maaf Shika-kun…." temari meninggalkan Shikamaru

"temari….. jangan pergi…."terik Shika menyaksikan kepergian temari

plok-plokplok buru buru shika menampar kedua pipinya

'_itu terlalau mendramatisir dan lebay gak ada dikehidupan nyata lagian temari gak mungkin melakukan itu, Mungkin…'_

**Option Ketiga**

Temari datang kepadanya

"oy temari –chan maaf ya kemarin aku lupa…hehehe…"

"apa maksudmu?ha?"sambil menarik kerah baju Shikamaru

"i-ya…"jawab Shikamaru dengan suara terbata-bata dan mencicit karena ketakutan. Shikamru mau melanjutkan kata-katanya namun terpotong oleh oleh temari

"oh gitu kamu lupa bedanya pacar dengan ?jadi kemu slama ini nganggap akau hantu?"nada bicara temari semakin tinngi dan lama-kelamaan Shikamaru diangkat lebih ,lebih dan lebih tinggi lagi .

"bu-kan begitu temari….."wajah Shikamaru sudah pucat pasi melihat kemarahan sang kekasih.

"bukan begitu apanya ha?"

BUK…BUK…PLAK…..

buyi suara temari memukul Shikamaru…

"ampun temari-chan…."temari tetep saja memukul perut, wajah dan menampar pipnya serta menendang kaki dan perutnya….

buk….buk plak-plak…..(kalau dalam anime Cuma ada asap saja)

kekerasan ini berakhir dengan kondisi Shikamaru yang di perban seluruh tubuhnya dan tidak mampu bergerak lagi…

"saya rasa putra bapak harus menjalani operasi plastic untuk mengobati wajahnya yang telah hancur"kata dokter memberitahukan keadaan Shikamaru

"TIDAKKKKK"

Shikamaru buru-buru gampar kedua pipinya lagi untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang mulai berterbangan dalam imajinasinya.

'_ini malah lebih parah dari yang tadi alay level dewa.…..'_

'_janagan sampai itu terjadi.."'_

Ketika Shikamaru sedang asyik nabok kedua pipinya , Shikamaru mendengar seperti isakan tangis perempuan.

"hiks…..hiks….""

Shikamru segera mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluluh wajah waspada. takut kalau dia bertemu dengan mahluk halus lagi. Akirnya apa yang dia cari ketemu. Shikamaru akan berlari karena ia piker itu hantu.

**Shikamaru pov**

kenapa sich para hantu suka banget mengganggu ku . mau caper ama aku kalia ya.?

buruan kabur deh sebelum tu hantu tau siapa aku. eh tunngu kucir empat,blonde dan pakaian seperti rock?bukankah itu temari . Akirnya aku menemukanmu juga honey…..

I'm coming temari-chan and byeeee byeeee rumah sakit hehehe

**End Shikamru Pov**

dengan wajah yang super ceria Shikamaru menuju arah temari yang saat ini tenagh menangis sesenggukan di halte bis

"hiks…..hiks…."

"Temari-chan ngapain kamu nangis malam-malam di halte begini nanti kamu dikira hantu lho?"Canda Shikamaru(Author note :dasar gak peka)

mendengar orang berbicara disampingnya dan menagatakan mirip hantu, segera temari memalingkan kekasihnya sendiri yang mengatakan itu reflex temari menampar pipinya. Sedang sang korban yang ditampar Cuma mengaduh ria menyadari kebodohannya.

"Temari –chan aku kan Cuma bercanda tadi masak kau anggap serius?"jawab sika sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat gamparan sang kekasih

"tapi Shika cantik gini dikatain Sadoko!"kata temari sesenggukan (Author note:temari kayak anak Tk sesenggukan)

"kan aku sudah bilang dari tadi kalau Cuma cantik temari gadis tercantik walaupun nanti temari-chan udah tua dan keriput tapi bagiku temari tetap cantik.?"gombal Shikamru

_'Semoga rayuannku manjur'_

Dan sepertinya rayuannya sedikit berhasil terbukti saat ini temari tengah blushing. setelah blusingnya hilang dan temari kembali normal ia bertanya lagi

"Tapi kenapa tadi kamu gak jelasin dan lama ngejarnya?"masih dengan tampang ngambek dan bibir mayun sepuluh senci(temari ;gue kipasin loe,, ngantain gue tongos.)

_ 'aduh apa yang harus kukatakan tapi kalau kukatakan yang sebenarnya dia marah kan udah boong dari awal lagian kalau dari awal akau jujur yang ada malah di ketawain huft….apa ya?aha_ '

"Aku gak langsung jelasin tadi karena kamu keburu pergi dan waktu mau ngejar kamu aku kesandung kursi jadi lama ngejarnya dan juga kamu larinya kenceng banget sich hehehe."Shikamaru menghela nafas setelah menjawab pertanyaan Temari dan sepertinya temari percaya

_'akirnya lolos tapi kalau dia tannya kenapa gak ngapelin dia gimana'_Shikamaru berfikir keras alasan apa yang tepat untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia lupa buat kencannya hari ini

sebelum temri berkata lagi Shikamaru langsung menyelanya.

"oh ya temari-chan aku minta maaf soal tadi gak nepati janji buat datang kerumahmu . Tadi kakashi memberikanku tugas aneh dan akau baru selesai jam setenagh 8 setelah sampai rumah akau kan menghubungimu karena Hp ku ketinggalan di kamar. Eh belum aku menghubungimu kamu sudah datang jadi tadi aku pur-pur tidur dan ngagetin … rencananya sich gitu… hehehe… maaf ya saying?"

_'ternyata Shikamaru perhatian juga gak cuek bebeg seperti yang aku kira_'kata temari dalam hati sambil blusing. Dia menyesal sudah berfikiran jelek kepada kekasih tercintanya(Author note:insting loe betul temari)

"Jadi temari-chan kau mau memaafkanku?"

"emm…" temari menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis

Melihat temari telah memaafkannya, Shikamaru langsung merengkuh temari dalam pelukannya,

"aku menyayangimu temari-chan"kata shikamru yang masih memeluk temari.

"emm…"jawab temari riang

"oh ya….gimana kalau kita nonton?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru hannya di jawab dengan anggukan saja oleh temari

00000000000=00000000000

Temari dan Shikamaru bergandengan tangan dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Shikamaru lagi, mengambil kendaraan untuk pergi ke bioskop .( Author note:so sweeeet,pengen kyak gitu ama pacar tapi author masih jomblo huwaaaaaa**pundung di pojok**)

**tbc…**

** maafya kemarin homurnya benar-benar gagal dan hari ini humornya malah makin dikit yang ada malah aja gatot gini jadi gomennya ya reader**

** tetap sepertei biasa review please my story butuh kritik dan saran nich dari para reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ranjin menabung buat beli pulsa modem hehehehe…(digampar ama para reader)**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin bca fanficku dan makasih lagi yang udah mau ngeriview….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Masasi Kishimoto **

**warning:**OOC gak bisa dihindari ,banyak typo ,AU,bahas aneh cerita abal –abal, ide menipis dan humor makin dikit

crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

**Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata Thanks yang banget buat yang mau ngeriview. Review kalian motivasiku buat lanjutin fic. Aku butuh saran dan kritik**

_sebelumnya…..._

Temari dan Shikamaru bergandengan tangan dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Shikamaru lagi, mengambil kendaraan untuk pergi ke bioskop.(Author note:so sweeeet,pengen kyak gitu ama pacar tapi author masih jomblo huwaaaaaa**pundung di pojok**)

**Aktifitas Sakralku**

Sensei Yamato menuju bangku Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah tidur . Inginnya sich menegur sekalian menghukum namun sebelum sang Sensei menegurnya Shikamaru bangun lebih dahulu dengan wajah ketakutan kemudian ia berdiri dan menunjuk sensei yamato.

"Sadakooooo"Teriak Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan menunjuk sang Sensei.

Sensei yang melihat tingkah Shikamaru langsung ketakutan,celingukan menoleh ke kanan kiri memastikan adanya Sadako di sekitarnya. Setelah tidak ditemukan Sadako disekitarnya beliau langsung bernafas dalam hati dia grundel banget karena dikerjai sang siswa namun sensei langsung sadar dan memasang wajah stoic-nya kembali.

"Cepat kamu berdiri didepan ,jangan lupa jewer kedua kuping kamu."

Mendapat hukuman tersebut Shika cuma pasrah saja. Sementara teman-teman sekelasnya cuma berbisik-bisisk sambil tertawa cengengesan.

Bahagia di atas penderitaan Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru POV**

Sial kenapa gua mimpiin lagi ya tu Sadako…..

Hadeh kalau gini masa depan suram bener ini …

Gua kagak bakal bisa mengarungi bahtera mimpi dengan nyaman kalau tiap tidur ketemu Sadako melulu.

Emang tu Sadako kagak bosan apa nongol terus di mimpiku…..

Gue aja nyebutin namanya eneg banget…

Begini nasib jadi cowok ganteng. Sampek Sadako aja naksir setengah mati dan ngejar-ngejar gua ke dunia mimpi gua segala. (Author:pd bnget kamu sika mereka tu ketawa gara- gara kamu kenak hukum bukan karena kamu ganteng :-p)

Aku yakin semua siswi di kelasku pada klepek-klepek liat aku berdiri di depan kelas dengan tampang cool gini.

Aku nyadar banget kalau kalian ini pada nungguin pesonaku yang aku tutupin.

Tapi ya jangan waktu dihukum kayak gini donk.….

Hadeh ini sensei lama banget sich perginya… (yeee masuk aja baru 15 menit makanya jangan begadang).

Sabar….. sabar…. orang sabar disayang pacar…

**End of Shikamaru POV**

Shikamaru malah ngayal kagak jelas ketika dihukum di depan kelas bukan malah merenungi kesalahannya.

00000=00000

"Baik anak-anak saya akan absen kalian satu persatu… Neji…. Neji dimana Neji?" Tanya sensei Yamato.

"Neji-nii lagi perawatan kecantikan di korea" Hinata menyahut pertayaan sang Sensei.

Sai yang tau penyebab Neji melakukan perawatan kecantikan langsung terpingkal-pingkaldi bangkunya.

"Haha "

Yamato langsung memasang death glare kepada Sai. Namun karena sai tersenyum sambil menutup mata ia tidak tau akan ancaman dari sang Sensei. Kiba,teman sebangkunya langsung memperingati sai dengan menarik bajunya. Namun ia tetap tidak sadar alhasil…

"Sai ke depan temenin Shikamaru."

Saking asyiknya tertawa ia juga tidak mendengar kata-kata sang Sensei dan tetap melanjutkan aksi tertawanya. Sensei Yamato yang merasa jengkel karena diabaikan membiarkan Sai terpingkal-pingkal setengah mati sampai ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

Semua penghuni kelas yang melihat tingkah over Sai cuma masang wajah cengo dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati "Sebenarnya ia ada apa?" Mereka saling bertanya dengan teman disekitarnya.

"Apa sich yang lucu?"

Alhasil kelas fisika pagi ini benar-benar ricuh selain karena tawa Sai juga penghuni kelas yang saling bertanya.

Sensei Yamato terlihat geram menyaksikan semua ini. Ia ingin berteriak namun tiba-tiba semua siswi dikelas tersebut pingsan.

**Flash back**

Sasuke cuma memasang senyum tipis di bibirnya setelah mendengar hal itu namun di hatinya ia ingin tertawa lepas seperti Sai.

Para fansnya yang berada dikelas saat itu langsung klepek-klepek

"KAKKOIIIIII…" (=keren).

BRUKKKK….

Suara fansnya jatuh pingsan.

**END FLASH BACK**

Menyaksikan kehebohan yang terjadi, sang Sensei yang merasa orang paling normal di kelas ini langsung melotot kemudian lari ketakutan meninggalkan kelas XI Fisika 4 dengan tidak etisnya.

Sementara para siswa laki-laki cari kesempatan dengan menggendong para siswi yang pingsan menuju ke UKS. Bahkan ada yang saling berebut untuk mengendong Sakura.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa Sakura-chan ke UKS Lee"kata Naruto.

"Aku saja …."

Sementara itu sang pacar sekaligus penyebab semua ini terjadi malah meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke tempat sepi untuk melanjutkan aksi tawanya yang tidak tersampaikan.

**DI atap sekolah**

"Wahahahahahhahahhaah….."

**POV Sasuke**

Haduh perut gua sakit gara-gara nahan tawa terlalau lama

Btw ntar wajah Neji makin ganteng atau makin jelek….

Aduh aduh makanya Neji jangan berurusan dengan Sai…..

…

Kalau enggak jaga imej pasti gua bakal ketawa gila tadi.

Haduh Neji alay banget ampek ke Korea segala buat ngilangin cat hadeh –hadeh udah kenak syndrom k-pop kali.

Untung gua dilahirkan jadi Uchiha. Coba kalau enggak gua tadi udah ketawa nista dan bikin cewek sekelas langsung koma 40 hari 40 malam cuma karena liat tawa gua yang jarang.

Hahahahahahahah.

Ah gua balik ke kelas lagi ,tawaku sudah tersampaikan.

**End of sasuke POV**

**DI kelas**

Sai masih tertawa sambil guling-guling ,Kiba teman sebangkunya khawatir sekali dan goncang-goncang tubuh Sai. Namun bukannya reda Sai malah ketawa semakin keras.

"Eh sai berhenti dong ketawanya…."dengan memasang tampang khawatir.

"Wahaahaha ia haha gua hahaha mau berhenti hahahah tapi gak bisa hahahahahahahahahah…" Sai masih tertawa.

"Ino gimana ini dia pingsan. "

"Hah loe haha bawa hahaha ke UKS saja hahahah….."

"Oke gua bawa ino dulu ke UKS"

Sementara Shikamaru saat ini tengah membangunkan sang pacar.

"Tem … bangun !"

**Shikamaru Pov**

Woi gendut bangun dong loe berat tau cepet bangun atau loe cuma pura-pura pingsan agar dapat ciuman dari gua ya…..

Ya iyalah mana mungkin loe ikut-ikutn pingsan kayak fans clubnya sasuke gitu.

Loe kan Cuma cinta matia ama gua lagian gua cowok terganteng…

Oke kalau loe mau cium dari gua  
Cup

**End of Shikamaru POV**

Shikamaru mencium sang pacar tepat dibibir namun sang pacar tetap belum bangun akhirnya shikamaru mencium temari lagi.

'Jadi loe mau dicium lagi'kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

Cup

Temari tetap belum sadar ,karena jengkel Shikamaru membiarkan sang pacar pingsan di lantai begitu saja.

Mengenaskan ,seperti kata pepatah habis manis sepah dibuang ,habis loe cium ditinggalin

00000=000000

Sementara Naruto dan Lee saat ini masih dalam kayak tadi rebutan Sakura.

"Biar gua aja"  
"Gua"

"Gua"

Tarik ke Lee…

Tarik ke Naruto…

Persis seperti anak kecil yang rebutan mobil –mobilan.

Diperlakukan seperti itu lama-kelamaan Sakura sadar dari pingsannya. Semua tubuhnya sudah lebam karena ditarik-tarik kesana kemari dengan tenaga yang kuat.

Melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya ,di sekitar tubuhnya muncul aura kemarahan yang pekat.

Dan sialnya Naruto dan Lee belum tau kalau Sakura sudah sadar mereka berdua masih asyik rebutan Sakura.

BUKKK…..BUKK….BUKKK

Beginilah nasib Naruto dan Lee sekarang,memegangi sambil mengusap- ngusap pipinya yang panas akibat bogem mentah tanpa dikukus atau digoreng dulu oleh Sakura.

"Kalian tau yang pantas gendong aku cuma sasuke!"Teriak Sakura pada mereka berdua.

"Tapi kan tadi kamu pingsan dan Sasuke ngebiarin kamu gitu aja,"jawab Naruto dan Lee Cuma nganguk –ngangguk setuju.

"Heemm….."Leee  
"Ya kalau gitu biarain saja gua tergeletak di lantai"  
"Ya gak bisa Sakura-chan itu tidak berperi kemanusiaaan…."sanggah Naruto.

"Heemmm…"tambah Lee.

"Alah terserah kalian pokok kalian jangan sentuh kulitku kalau kalian berani no harimau di kebun binatang lagi kelapaeran,"kata Sakura dengan tampang beringasnya.

Naruto dan Lee menunduk ketakutan menyaksikan amarah Sakura.

000000=0000000

Karena Sai belum kelar-kelar juga ketawanya Kiba pun meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk membawa Sai ke UKS.

**Di UKS**

"Ini ada apa lagi tak kusangka Si Sasuke punya penggemar cowok juga. Kamu taruh di lantai saja soalnya tempatnya sudah habis lagian dia laki-laki dan kelihatannya gak pingsan gitu,"kata Shizune.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Sizune-san."

"terus kenapa dia dibawa ke uks?"

"ini si sai dari tadi ketawa gah berhenti-henti sudah satu jam "

"HAA?!yang bener "Sizune ngecek keadaan sai

sai keadaanya sekarang kayak orang yang udah kehabisan tenaga namun masih ketawa dengan suara pelan

Sizune Cuma memicingkan matanya memandang aneh ke sai

"Gimana sizune cara nyembuhin, kasian sai sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga?"

"ya udah kamu pegang di dulu"

dan selanjutnya Sizune sang petugas UKS menyuntkan suatu cairan ke tubuh sai

"auuuu"

beberapa detik kemudian ketawa sai berhenti dilanjutkan dengan tubuh sai yang lemas dan detik berikutnya dia ikut pingsan kayak para fansclub sasuke tadi

"kamu taruh di tempat tidur karai saja,Karin kamu udah baiakan kan sekarang kamu turu dari tempat tidurmu biar dipakai sai"

Karin yang sudah sadar akibat pesona sang pantat ayam segera mengosongkan tempat tidurnya untuk dipakai sai

"Sizune-san sebenarnya tadi sai anda kasih obat apa kog tiba-tiba pingsan"

"obat bius"

para penghuni UKS yang mendengar pernyataan sang penjaga UKS Cuma Cengo mendengar pengakuan Sizune

Meliahat semua mata memandangnya dengan pandangan orang bloon kemudian sizune menjelaskan

"Tadi kan kamu Cuma bilang minta agar dia berhenti ketawa. Jadi saya kasih Obat bius biar dia berhenti ketawa"Kata Sizune dengan tampang innocent

**KIBA POV**

Wah ini sepertinya Penjaga UKS gadungan masak orang kenak syndrome ketawa gak berhenti-henti malah dibikin pingsan

Udah tau kalau UKS lagi penuh orang pingsan lha ini malah ditambah orang pingsan

Gak papa kalau mereka mau pingsan

Lha ini aku yang bawa ke UKS dan juga aku teman sebangkunya

Brarti aku yang bertanggung jawab atas Sai kalau gitu

Ya kalau pingsannya bentar lha kalau lama

jangan –jangan nie penjaga UKS ngasih obat bius tanpa takaran

hadeh mati dah kalau gitu

Gua pastiin dulu dah

**End of Kiba POV**

"Ehm… Sizune san tadi ngasih obat biusnya dikit kan"

"Ya iyalah masak banyak mahal kali obat penenag tu…."

Mendengar kalimat sang penjaga UKS Kiba langsung bernafas lega.

**0000000=000000**

Karena hari ini ada kehebohan di kelas XI fisika 4, para guru tidak mau mengajar dikelas tersebut Karin mereka taku kena kesurupan massal…..

Dan kabar ini telah berhembus di seluruh penjuru kota Konoha bahkan sudah masuk Koran dan menjadi Headline news.

Ini kutipan beritanya…..

"….kesurupan masal terjadi di sekolah elit ternama di kota Konohagakure. Puluhan siswi pingsan , 1 siswa tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan seorang siswi mengamuk. Mengakibatkan dua lelaki babak belur …."

Kejadian ini membuat sekolah mengeluarkan kebijakan bahwa hari ini sekolah pulang lebih awal

"Horeeeee"

Beginilah ungkapan suka cita dari kelas lain. Sementara sang wali kelas XI Fisika 4 ,Jiraya dan Sang kepala sekolah Tsunade tengah bingung dan ketakutan.

"Kurasa hari ini kita harus cari dukun untuk membersihkan area ini,Tsunade-sama."

"Iya kau benar jiraya cepat kau cari dukun."

00000=00000

**Di atap sekolah**

"Nak kau lihat ulah yang kalian lakukan."

"Ini juga karena ulah jahil sensei tau ya kan?" Cowok berambut hitam itu bertanya pada teman yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa saya kalian kan yang membuat kehebohan di kelas?"

"Iya emang kami tapi itu penyebabnya gara-gara sensei. Iya kan?"

"Hn."

"Kok saya kalian kan yang ketawa. Hey lagian kau kan yang ngecat wajah Neji bukan aku."

"Ya walaupun gitu ,kalau bukan karena ulah jahil Sensei saya tidak punya peluang buat ngejahilin Neji. Ya kan?" Tanya cowok berambut hitam itu lagi pada teman yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn."dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang ambigu lagi

"Ngeles"kata lelaki yang dipanggil Sensei tadi di dalam hati

tbc…..

**Gomene saya telat banget updatenya**

** maafya kemarin homurnya benar-benar gagal dan hari ini humornya malah makin dikit yang ada malah ceritanya keluar jauh dari jalannya**

** makasih ya buat para reader yang udah member kritik sekaligus semangat**

** tetap sepertei biasa please review my story butuh kritik dan saran nich dari para reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ranjin menabung buat beli pulsa modem hehehehe…(digampar ama para reader)**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca fanficku dan makasih lagi yang udah mau ngeriview….**


End file.
